familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Columbia County, Oregon
Columbia County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oregon. It was named for the Columbia River, which forms its eastern and northern borders. As of 2000, its population was 43,560. The county seat is St. Helens. Economy The primary industries are timber, fishing, water transportation, dairying, horticulture, and recreation. The extensive stands of old growth timber, which had attracted many of the early settlers to the area, were completely logged over by the 1950s. Second growth timber provides the raw material for local lumber and paper mills. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,783 km² (688 sq mi). 1,701 km² (657 sq mi) of it is land and 82 km² (32 sq mi) of it (4.59%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Clatsop County - (west) * Washington County - (south) * Multnomah County - (southeast) * Clark County - (east) * Cowlitz County - (east, north) * Wahkiakum County - (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 43,560 people, 16,375 households, and 12,035 families residing in the county. The population density was 26/km² (66/sq mi). There were 17,572 housing units at an average density of 10/km² (27/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.42% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 1.33% Native American, 0.59% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 0.79% from other races, and 2.53% from two or more races. 2.51% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,375 households out of which 34.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.50% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.50% were non-families. 21.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.30% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 26.00% from 45 to 64, and 11.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 100.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,797, and the median income for a family was $51,381. Males had a median income of $42,227 versus $27,216 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,078. About 6.70% of families and 9.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.60% of those under age 18 and 7.00% of those age 65 or over. History The Chinook and Clatskanie Native Americans inhabited this region for centuries prior to the arrival of Robert Gray, captain of the ship Columbia Rediviva, in 1792. The Lewis and Clark Expedition, traveled and camped along the Columbia River shore in the area later known as Columbia County in late 1805 and on their return journey in early 1806. Columbia County, was created in 1854 from the northern half of Washington County. Milton served as the county seat until 1857 when it was moved to St. Helens. Communities Incorporated cities *Clatskanie *Columbia City *Prescott *Rainier *St. Helens *Scappoose *Vernonia Unincorporated communities *Alston * Apiary *Birkenfeld *Chapman *Delena *Fern Hill * Goble *Linberg *Marshland *Mayger *Milton *Mist *Natal *Neer City * Pittsburg *Quincy *Shiloh Basin *Swedetown *Trenholm *Treharne *Warren *Woodsen *Yankton Category:Columbia County, Oregon Category:Counties of Oregon